Beyond This Love : The Rewrite
by TheHeartlessNukia
Summary: My name is SJ, I'm not genius or anything special. I ran away with a friend from an orphanage in England 5 years ago, we're living in a rundown apartment in L.A and I'm getting nervous. My friend Beyond Birthday is acting stranger than normal, he's started talking to himself and collecting old newspaper cuttings. I'm not sure what he's up to, but I'm going to trying and find out.
1. My Beginning

**So hello if you know me has Nukia or Nukian! This is my new profile and I'm now TheHeartlessLollie**

**This is the beginning of my rewrite of Beyond This Love, I'm not sure if many of my old readers will like the rewrite because there will be a lot of changes made throughout my fanfiction. I think some of my readers know the situation I'm in right now, so bear with me and be patient because I don't have a clue what I'm doing right now. I'm also trying out a new style of writing, I've turned SJ into an oc now and I hope you like her. Also if my old readers are reading this then I would like to say thank you for checking out my rewrite and The Wammy House Memories will be rewrite has a separate fanfiction. **

**I hope you guys like the first chapter of my rewrite of Beyond This Love, I know it will be different and I just hope I can rewrite it all over again! I'm pretty nervous right now, so be gently with me because my creativity is very low.**

******Chapter 1!**

* * *

Once upon a time sounds to sweet to begin my story, but my story is far from a fairytale. My real name is Elizabeth Mirabella Mayhem, but mostly these days I'm known as Lily Marie Tayler or SJ. I was born on the 5th of November 1984 in the town of Oxford, England. I moved to Los Angeles from England with a friend about 3 years ago, well he's kind of friend and I guess you could say our friendship grew into a strange relationship.

I'm really nothing special, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. I wouldn't call myself pretty, I'm more of a plain person than a bright and vibrant one. When I was little I always wanted to be a makeup artist for a big Hollywood Corporation, but that all changed after my Mother died not long after I turned 8 and I had to move to Winchester to live with my Great Aunt Thora in her medium-sized cottage with her housekeeper Rose.

My Great Aunt Thora was a quite strict old woman, she always made me eat all my vegetables and wash behind my ears. She wanted me to grow up to be a proper young lady, but there was no hope of me becoming a proper young lady because all I wanted to do was roll around in mud and climb trees with a couple of orphans from a local orphanage. I guess you could say that's where I met two of my closest friends, A and Beyond Birthday.

You see, my Great Aunt Thora was an heiress to some well know engineering company back in the 1950's. I never asked what they engineered, everything that my Aunt spoke about was uninteresting and her breath smelt of oranges half the time so I never sat to close to her or listened to what she had to say when we had lunch together. Anyway, she put a lot of her fortune into local business and charities since the 1970's. I think that's how she became friends with Quillsh Wammy, she generously donated large amounts of her money to his many orphanages around the world and especially to one he founded after World War II which was located in Winchester.

I always liked Mr Wammy, he use sneak me lollipops when my Aunt wasn't looking and insisted that I called him Quilish or Watari even if my Aunt use to say " It's not appropriate for a young child to call their elders by their first name, it's bad form!" He often took afternoon tea with my Aunt at her cottage when he was in town, he use to bring A with him sometimes so I would have someone to play with and talk to well they spoke about businesses or the old times.

This is how my life carried on for years, I guess you could say I had a happy childhood with comfortable home and a few friends. But it all changed a few weeks after I turned 13, my Aunt got really sick and bedridden. I use to sit by her bedside sometimes and watched her sleeping. On the rare occasions when she was awake she would tell me many stories about the time she lived in Egypt in her mid twenties or I would sit and read some of her favorite childhood books to her well she had her afternoon tea.

Sadly my Great Aunt passed away on the 2nd of December 1997, she left me all of her estate and I inherited most of her fortune seeing as I was her only living relative. But I was only 13 with no legal guardian, that's when Watari stepped in and arranged for me to be placed at The Wammy House. The agreement was that I would stay there until I turned 18, I would participate in all classes and gain a good education.

The classes at The Wammy house were really hard at times, I struggled through most of them and the caretaker of the Wammy House Roger Ruvie made it known on several occasions to Watari that I shouldn't be there. He was such a grumpy old man, he gave all the students a hard time and was probably disliked by many of them. Especially by A and Beyond Birthday. But I tried my best, I gained high marks in Art class and was highly known around the Wammy House for my skills with facial prosthetics.

I was really happy there sometimes, I always had A to fall back on if I needed help and Beyond, well let's just say he was always there. He was silent at times, he use to creep around the Wammy House's corridors in the early hours of the morning and he actually threw a stone at my backside once because I laughed at him when he slipped on some mud near a little a brook. He changed a lot of after A committed suicide, it shook both of us up and brought us closer together as friends. That's why we both decided to get out of that place before it got to us like it got to poor A, it took us a couple of weeks to sort everything out and get hold of some airline tickets for Los Angeles.

So here I am sitting at the kitchen table in our run down apartment applying mascara, it's not best apartment in the world and I've slept in much worse places than this when we first arrived in Los Angeles. But it's home even if there's a damp patch on the bathroom ceiling, one of the kitchen cupboard doors is hanging off and there is a pervert of a landlord living next door to us. But it's home, it's our home.


	2. Who?

**I hope you guys liked my first chapter of my rewrite of Beyond This Love, I know it's different from the first version and I just hope I can write it all over again! I wrote this chapter pretty fast, I think some parts in this chapter don't make sense and I'll elaborate on it more in my next chapter. I'm still nervous, so be gently with me because my creativity is still very low right now. But thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me!**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

I applied a bit more of my mascara to my eye lashes, this is my daily routine I had to go through before I could leave the apartment to buy groceries or even just to go to the laundry room in the basement. I had to pretend to be someone else, I had to wear a long blonde wig and tightly fitting clothes that made me feel uncomfortable. It was on the very rare occasions when I was allowed to leave the apartment dressed as myself, I guess it's the price I had to pay for my freedom and safety.

I placed my mascara down on the table top, I grabbed a red tight-fitting t-shirt and some grey short from the chair next to me. I quickly got changed into them and I looked over at kitchen clock as I carefully put my blonde wig on. It was nearly 11pm, Beyond should be back home soon. I sat back down at the table as I heard the jiggling of keys outside of apartment door and picked my mascara back up from the table. I watched the apartment door open, I gave Beyond a smile as he closed the door behind him and leaned back on my chair.

" And what time do you call this you dirty stop out?" I smiled.

I watched Beyond pull his hood down on his black hoody to reveal his dark messy unkempt shoulder length hair, he stared at me for a few moments with his dark coloured eyes and hung his set of apartment keys on the key holder by the door.

" Where have you been tonight?" I asked.

" Nowhere important..." He answered.

" I'll make you some supper in a while, just let me finish doing my makeup first..." I smiled as turned my attention back to my reflection in my little standing mirror and ran my finger tip under my left eye. " I've got a lot of laundry I need to catch up on tonight, so I'll be down in the basement for an hour or two. You could come and keep me company if you like..."

" I'm not hungry!" He snapped.

" Didn't they have your favorite brand of strawberry jam at the convenience store down the street again?" I smirked and laughed quietly to myself. " Poor BB, getting all grumpy over jam again. I'll go and buy you some more tomorrow from a different convenience store..."

I watched Beyond unzip his hoody as he walked over the kitchen table, he threw it over the back of one of the chairs and slammed his hands hard down on the table top. The look on his face said it all, he wasn't happy and from the angry glare he was giving me I bet I was going to hear all about it. I slowly lowered my gaze as I screwed my mascara brush back in its tube, I chewed at my bottom lip and waited for his backlash.

" Is there something wrong?" I asked quietly.

" You're hiding something from me SJ..." He replied in a calm tone.

" Oh?" I asked as I got up from my chair and put my mascara back in my old leather cosmetic box. " I don't have a clue what you're talking about, I would never hide anything from you..."

" Stop lying to me!" He said through his teeth and slammed his hands hard against the table top again. " Tell me the truth!"

" I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" I Frowned.

" Oh you do my dear, you've been a very naughty girl for keep this secrete from me..." He smirked slightly as he turned his gaze toward my cosmetic box and ran his tongue slowly along his top lip. " You see, I don't like being lied to. Lies tend to escalate and inspire into something explosive..."

" I don't understand, what are you talking about?" I asked.

" I'm talking about him!" He snapped.

" Who?" I asked.

" You know who!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen counter. I place a bottle of washing detergent in my laundry basket, I picked a pile of dirty folded up clothes from the side and placed them down in the basket too. I looked over my shoulder at him and watched him smirking to himself as he rummaged around in my cosmetic box. I don't have clue what he's ranting about this time, I hate when he's in one of his foul moods and I wish he wouldn't take his anger out on me.

" What are looking for?" I asked.

" Nothing..." He answered.

" Then stop messing in my stuff!" I yelled and itched the back of my head as I watched him grabbed at something in my cosmetic box. " You'll end up breaking something, half of the stuff in my cosmetic box as sentimental value to me!"

" Run..." He said quietly as he took a pair of silver scissor from my cosmetic box and then held it up towards the kitchen's light with a smirk across his face. " I don't have to repeat myself twice Elizabeth, leave the apartment before I do something I'll later regret..."

My eyes grew wide as I nodded my head, I grabbed my book from the counter side and picked my laundry basket up from the floor. I rushed past him, I quickly opened the apartment door and slammed it behind me. I leaned back against the door and closed my eyes. I'm not really sure what I had done wrong, but I'm not sticking around to find out either when he's in one of his foul moods. It's very rare that he would lose his temper with me, he was always so placid and emotionless.

I sighed to myself and walked along the corridor towards the stairs. We lived on the 3rd floor of the apartment building in apartment 17c, I didn't really talk to any of the other residences who lived in the building and Beyond made sure I didn't socialize with anyone living outside of the building either. I made my way down the three flights of stairs and jumped off the last step when it got to hall. I quickly checked our apartment's mailbox for post, I brew my wig's fringe away from my eyes as I closed our mailbox's slots door and locked it. I put my keys back in my short's pocket as I walked over to the basement's door, I opened the door and wrinkled my nose when the smell of damp hit my nostrils.

I flicked the light switch on for the basement and looked around the room as I carefully carried my laundry basket down the creaky wooden stairs. It was always empty at this hour, I liked it this way to be honest and it gave me a chance to catch up on some reading. I walked over to one of the washing machines, I placed my laundry basket down on top of the tumble dryer next to it and stuffed my book into the back of my short's waist band. I threw most our dirty laundry in the washing machine, I left a few of Beyond's dark long sleeved-shirts and jeans in the baskets because I needed to soak them in hot water and coca cola before I washed them to get rid of some mystery stains. I poured some liquid washing detergent into the washing machine and closed the door.

" Stupid Beyond..." I muttered to myself as I turned the dial on the washing machine and looked over at a stuffed little brown teddy bear who had been sitting on top of one of the out-of-order washing machines for the past week. " I would love to know what his problem is sometimes, I mean why are men such awkward creatures?"

I stared at the little brown teddy bear's smiling face for a moment and quietly laughed to myself.

" Look at me talking to a little cute teddy bear, maybe I'm the one going insane..." I sighed.

I pushed a green button on the washing machine and listened to it starting-up. I placed my bottle of washing detergent back in my laundry basket, I took my book from the back of my shorts and sat down on the cold basement floor. I took a deep breath as I opened my book, I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my back against tumble dryer.

I quietly began reading out loud to myself, it's one of the few things I loved to do when I was down in the basement doing laundry by myself. It reminded me of happier times when I use to read for my Great Aunt Thora on long hot Summer days in her beautiful garden when I was kid, the birds would be singing in the trees and the smell of freshly made bread wafted through her cottage.

I stopped reading out loud and wiped some tears away from my cheek. I missed being a kid sometimes, life was easier back then and I didn't have to deal with grownup issues. I looked up the basement's stairs when I a creaking sound, I watched the basement's door open and rolled my eyes when I saw Beyond peep his head around the door frame.

" You don't have to stop reading on my account, I like listening to you read..." He smirked.

"You're the bane of my life right now Beyond Birthday, I don't want to talk to you at this very moment..." I sniffled and watched him walk down the basement's stairs. " Would you please go away and leave me alone..."

" What are you reading?" He asked.

" How to get rid of annoying partners in ten minutes..." I replied.

" Liar..." He chuckled.

" Okay, I'm reading Jane Eyre..." I yawned and turned a page in my book. " It wouldn't interest you, it's quite tragic and set in the early Victorian era. I think you'd get bored after the first few pages, I know you're not much of a classic novel fan unless there is murder involved in the story plot..."

" I like tragic stories, maybe you could read some of it to me..." He smirked and stopped in front of me. " If I fall asleep well you're reading it to me, you've got my full permission to jab my arm hard with your finger tip until it causes contusions..."

" I don't think so... " I sighed as I got up from the floor and closed my book. " I'm going back to the apartment, you can stay down here alone and wait until the laundry is finished. I'm going to get an early night..."

" Please forgive me..." He pleaded and gently took hold of my arm. " I won't lose my temper with you again, I promise this time..."

" Like I've never heard that line before... " I sighed.

" My night as been an unpleasant one, I've seen unnatural things well I was prowling the streets..." He said as he spoke quietly to me and pulled me close towards him. " My mind is restless, my last ounce of sanity is leaving me..."

" You're always seeing unnatural things..." I sighed again and shooed his hand away from my arm with my book. " I know about your eyes, I know you see many strange things when you leave the apartment and your last ounce of sanity left you years ago. I just don't understand why you have to take your frustration out on me sometimes, I'm really getting sick of your shit Backup. You never use to be like this with me..."

" I'm not frustrated!" He frowned.

" Then what's wrong with you?" I asked.

" I apologize for losing my temper with you..." He answered. " But I've just had unexpected shock when I was out this night, it shook me up terribly..."

" What do you mean by an unexpected shock?" I asked.

" I think I've seen Alternative..." He answered.

" You mean you've seen someone who looks like A again..." I sighed

" I know it was him..." He mumbled.

" You know it can't be him, please stop torturing yourself over A's death..." I sighed.

" And why couldn't it be Alternative?" He asked.

" Because he took his own life, you told me you saw him lying in his own pool of blood on the bathroom floor..." I said softly and brushed some of his shaggy fringe away from his eyes. " I know you miss A, I miss him a lot to and would give anything to have him back in our lifes again. You really should stop blaming yourself over his death, it wasn't your fault. I know you helped him as much as you could when he was fighting his depression, you should know better than anyone what it's like living with the stress of being a successor..."

" But his coffin was empty!" He frowned and shooed my hand away from his hair." I took a peak in his coffin the night before his funeral, where was his body?!"

" Watari told me A was going to be cremated, don't you remember?" I asked and twirled a piece of my wig's hair around my finger. " Even L made a speech over a computer telling the whole orphanage about it, his ashes were going to be placed in his coffin before he was buried..."

" Never mention that letter in my presences again!" He snapped.

" Okay, I won't say that letter again..." I said quietly and bit at my bottom lip. " Would you like me to read to you until the laundry is done?"

Beyond gave me a slight nod, I sat back down on the floor and opened up my book again. I gave Beyond a smile as he sat down next to me, I rested my back against the tumble dryer and pulled my knees to my chest. I watched him place his finger tip to his lips, I could tell A's death still bothered him after all of these years. He took it pretty hard after he found A lying on the bathroom floor, he told me he would never forget what he saw that night and blamed himself over his suicide. It's happened on a few occasion when Beyond would come back to the apartment mentioning that he had seen A walking the streets of L.A, but I'll never understand why he always took it out on me after he thought he had seen him. Maybe it's because A stole my first kiss, I sometimes put it down to jealously.

" What if Alternative his haunting me because I couldn't save him..." He mumbled.

" Ghosts don't exist B, I think you should limit your strawberry jam intake for the next few days..." I smiled slightly and nudged him with my elbow." Maybe you saw someone who reminded you of him and they shared the same name as him. These things can happen you know, I bet there is more than one Aiden Michael Tayler out there in this world..."

" But I swear it was I him..." He mumbled.

" Please don't over think about it, you know you'll end up having sleepless nights if you over think..." I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder and flicked through the pages of my book. " Come on, I'll start reading Jane Eyre from the beginning. That way I won't have to confuse you by reading it from where I was up to, also I don't feel like explaining the whole story to you right now..."

" If you must..." He sighed.


	3. Pickpockets

**So, some people don't like my rewrite of Beyond This Love and I understand why because it's changed like I said at the beginning of my rewrite. It's dull apparently and doesn't have it's old spark I've been told by one anonymous reader. I bet it's mostly because it isn't an xreader fanfiction anymore. There is only a few of my old readers out there who know what's happened over the past year, it's hard starting again from the beginning and like I said my creative is very low right now. So if you don't like my rewrite, just don't read it.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thank you! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me after everything that as happened! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

I gently closed the double wooden doors to the apartment building's entrance hall behind me, it was nearly 10pm and the low life's of L.A were clawing out of their dark pits to continued with their illegal activities like they did most nights. I guess you could say me and Beyond were part of the low life scene, we picked pockets every Wednesday night for money. Well I didn't do it, I was more like the lookout side to it and Beyond was the pickpocket master. He really does have magic fingers as he puts it, he's really is cunning and swift when the occasion calls for it. He always chose three random people off the street to pickpocket which he called his victims, I never asked why he called them victims though.

The street outside of the apartment building wasn't that busy tonight, sometimes I was kept awake for hours listening to the traffic or on the rare occasion gunshots. I smiled and hung my large white straw bag over my shoulder. It was quite hot tonight, so I opted for black skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt with some black flat shoes to wear for my disguise. I didn't stand out which is a good thing, I didn't want to draw any attention to me or Beyond well we tended to our Wednesday night business. I blew my blonde wig's fringe away from my eyes as I watched Beyond messing with his mobile phone again, he's been doing that a lot lately and then hiding his phone from me when I asked what he was doing.

" Hey Backup!" I yelled and jumped onto his back. " What are you up to?"

" My name is Braiden Tayler when we're out in public..." He said through gritted teeth and put his phone away in his black hoody pocket. " Would you please remove yourself from my back, you're drawing unwanted attention to us. What's wrong with you?"

" Come on B, lighten up a little!" I smiled as I rested my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my legs around his waist. " I don't like calling you Braiden, that name doesn't suit you..."

" Then I suggest you take it up with A..." He grumbled.

" That's not even funny, you really know how to put a downer on everything..." I sighed and bit at my bottom lip. " I feel like doing something fun later, what do you say?"

" May I inquire what fun things you plan to do later?" He asked.

" I'm not to sure yet, but something enjoyable..." I replied. " Maybe we could go to a few arcades or go to that corner café near the sea and buy double chocolate chip ice cream with strawberry sauce all over it. We could watch the sunset, I'll even make you jam roly poly for desert tomorrow. Doesn't that sound fun to you?"

" You're a dreadful romantic, you make me want to be sick violently..." He smirked. " All of the arcades have closed for the night, the only places to get anything to eat at this hour are the local dive bars and the sun as already set..."

" Don't ruin my fun, I'm trying to pretend I'm not in some rundown street with a psychopathic grouch..." I smiled and jumped down from his back. " I've got a better idea! Let's go to that convenience store where they're open till 2am, we can buy cookies and strawberry jam for dipping! I've got a weird craving for that lately, I'm so hungry right now. Do you have any jam sachets in your hoody pockets?"

" SJ, would you please mute yourself..." He sighed.

" I don't want to be muted right now, I'm in such a good mood!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Beyond's waist. " I just feel cheery for some reason, I want to do something reckless and crazy!"

" You've probably had a release of dopamine and endorphins in your bloodstream, it's causing you to have sugar high..." He smirked. " It should pass in the next hour or two, so until then I suggest you keep you hands of anything containing sugar..."

" Does that mean I've got to keep my hands off you?" I laughed and slipped my hands in his hoody pockets." Come on B, I know you've got some strawberry jam sachets in your pockets!"

" You're drawing too much attention to us with your childish behavior, we're meant to be indiscreet!" He replied and roughly grabbed hold of my wrists. " I've spotted my first victim for tonight, do you remember our meeting spot?"

" Yeah, the alleyway by Carl's convenience store as always..." I answered.

" Good, now let's take a little walk..." He smirked as he let go of my wrists and beckoned me to follow him. " Keep up my dear, you really don't want to be walking these streets alone at this hour..."

" I'm probably more safer walking the streets alone than with you..." I smiled and followed after him. " B, can I asked you something?"

" What is it now?" He asked. " Can't you see my attention is being occupied by my victim, I must keep two eyes on him at all times in case I miss something..."

" About last night, where exactly did you think you saw A?" I asked.

" I don't want to talk about him right now, my mind is far to busy..." He replied as he stopped by a phone box and opened its door. " Get inside, my victim as just gone in that Pawnbrokers across the street..."

I sighed and stepped inside of the phone box, the things I have to do for this guy. I leant back against the glass of the phone box, I watched Beyond close the door behind him and take a white handkerchief from his jean pocket.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" Taking precautions, you never know what disgusting diseases you can catch from phone receivers..." He answered and picked the phone receiver up with his handkerchief as he gently pushed me aside with his hand. " You're obscuring my view, I need to see when he leaves the Pawnbrokers. Now act naturally, we don't want to draw any more attention to us..."

" Okay, I'll just stand here and act like a corpse then..." I smirked slightly.

" That's my girl, there is hope for you yet..." He chuckled.

" So, what do you fancy for supper tonight?" I asked and crossed my arms across my chest. " Anything special? I'll cook anything you want, but it's got to be in our price budget though..."

" Just jam for me..." He mumbled.

" I fancy pasta with cheese, would you eat it if I cooked it?" I asked.

" I guess so..." He replied as he roughly took hold of my arm and quickly placed the phone receiver back on its holder. " He's moving again, come on!"

" Who exactly are we following?" I asked.

" No one important..." He answered as he led me out of the phone box and put his finger tip to his lips. " I don't really like telling you who my victims are until I'm ready to strike, I just need you to keep up with me and follow my lead. No falling behind..."

" Aye aye captain!" I smiled and took hold of his hand. " You always make it sound like a military operation, if I ever fall behind remember to carry on without me..."

" That would be my plan my dear..." He smirked.

I frowned slightly to myself and walked with Beyond along the street, he really would leave me behind if it came to the worse. He once left me stuck up a tree for three hours when we were both students at the Wammy House, he told me he would go and get help. But he never came back, he just left me there freezing my backside off instead well he ate hot toast and strawberry jam.

" B, will you teach me how to pickpocket someday?" I asked and twirled a strand of my wig's hair around my finger as I swung our hands together in time. " I want to feel useful for a change, I'm always the passager and never the driver. What do you think about letting me have a try one time?"

" No..." He replied.

" And why not?" I frowned.

" You're to short for a start, you're quite clumsy at times and you've got more chances of being caught than me..." He smirked. " Didn't you once slip on a pencil?"

" You know I couldn't help that, you were the one who dropped that damn pencil in front of me well I was walking..." I sighed. " Besides, it's in my genetic makeup from my Mum's side to be clumsy. Did I ever tell you about the time she fused the whole street by accidentally knocking our Christmas tree over? I was only 3 at the time, but I remember ev..."

" Interesting conversation as always my dear..." He interrupted. " But I've got more prior things to think about at this moment, you can tell me the rest of your memory later..."

" So rude..." I muttered under my breath and stopped by the pavement's kerb. " Thanks for damping my spirits, I sometimes forget why I care for you..."

" May I ask what you mean by that?" He asked.

" I sometimes feel like you manipulated me into caring for you..." I answered. " You made a move on me well I was grieving for A, you know how I felt about him and I feel like you took advanced of me when I was at my weakest..."

" Are we having another domestic?" He asked.

" No..." I replied. " I just think you should stop being rude and listen to me sometimes. You always seem to interrupted me when I'm telling you about my childhood memories, don't you even care?"

" You know I care deeply about you, but now is not the time for memories..." He smirked. " Do you want to know why I like you?"

" Tell me then?" I sighed.

" Because you're the eyes in the back of my head, you're my backup if you remember correctly and my lookout. You gave me a chance when no one else would, you know what it's like to grieve for a loved one..." He smirked and quickly kissed my forehead. " Don't move from this spot, I'll be making a drop off in a few moments..."

" Who are you targeting?" I asked.

" I've got my eye on that middle-aged plump man over there wearing the grey pullover, the imbecile just put his wallet in the back pocket of his trousers..." He replied and rested his hand on my shoulder. " Look at the man's posture, he's putting most of his weight on his right leg which could mean he may have some kind of weakness in his left leg causing him to need the aid of a walking-stick. Judging from his size I'm guessing he maybe suffer from some kind of leg condition, I believe it's most likely to be varicose veins or maybe deep vein thrombosis..."

" And how do you know that?" I asked.

" He's wearing cut off trousers, his calf is fairly swollen and the skin colour of his leg is quite red..." He replied. " My prognosis is that he as deep vein thrombosis, but I can't really be sure unless I was allowed to do a medical examination on his leg. It can led to complications if it's left untreated, do you know what pulmonary embolism means?"

" Of course I do, it's when a piece of blood clot breaks off into the bloodstream and blocks one of the blood vessels in the lungs..." I answered and looked up at him. " Am I correct? It's been a while since I read any of your human anatomy books out of boredom..."

" Yes, you're correct..." He smirked. " It's potentially life threatening, I think that may be the cause of his death. He has approximately 1 week, 3 days, 13 hours, 45 Minutes and 53 seconds to live. Unless tonight his is unlucky night, anything can happen when your lifespan is coming to its last week..."

" The poor guy..." I said quietly to myself.

" That's life for you my dear, we're nothing but hands on a clock face. We just tick away until it's our time to be still..." He chuckled and removed his hand from my shoulder. " The last chimes are most unpleasant ones, so much sorrow for their loved ones left behind well the rest of the world doesn't give a damn that you're gone. We're all ants waiting to be squished by our cruel god..."

I sighed and looked over at the middle-aged plump man looking at some items in the Pawnbroker's window. I hated when Beyond tells me about people's lifespans coming to an end, he maybe a complete stranger but it makes me feel sad knowing that he didn't have long left. I looked back up at Beyond and bit at my bottom lip, he had an unpleasant smirk painted across his face with a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. I know he's getting some kind of sick pleasure out of that poor mans suffering, but all I can feel is guilt right now knowing that Beyond was going to pickpocket him at any moment. I turned my gaze back over at the man and watched him walk to the other window of the Pawnbrokers.

" Beyond, may I ask you a favour?" I asked as I linked arms with him and rested my head on arm. " I don't think you'll agree with what I'm about to asking you though..."

" It depends on what you're asking..." He mumbled. " It better be important, I don't have long until he moves again..."

" Please don't take that man's wallet, it doesn't feel right knowing his life will be coming to end soon..." I sighed and looked up at him. " Can't you choose someone else? Someone who as many years left ahead of them..."

" You're such nuisance at times!" He frowned.

" Well pardon me for having a conscience!" I frowned as I pushed him away from me and crossed my arms. " You're such a horrible jerk sometimes, you treat me like I'm a pawn in one of your twisted games! Just choose someone else, do it for me!"

" Then who shall I choose?" He asked.

" Give me moment..." I answered.

I sighed and glanced around the street. There wasn't many people out at this hour, it really was short pickings. I itched the back of my head as I stopped my gaze on a young-looking man wearing a bright yellow jacket, he wasn't that taller than Beyond and was quite skinny. He was standing by a newspaper stand talking to the it's overweight owner, I bit at my bottom lip and pulled at Beyond's hoody sleeve.

" How about that guy wearing yellow jacket, he's standing next to the newspaper stand..." I whispered has I quickly pointed over at a young man standing by the newspaper stand. " He's not much taller than you, will he do?"

" Alright..." He smirked.

" You're not going to argue with me about it?" I asked.

" No, he's perfect..." He replied. " I do care for you sometimes even if I don't show it, you've chosen me the most perfect victim..."

" Wait, I don't like the sound of that..." I frowned.

" You never like the sound of anything I say..." He chuckled and took hold of my hand. "Now seeing has he's talking to the owner of the newspaper stand, I want you to go over there with me and buy a girly magazine. Call it a treat for choosing someone who's worthy of my attention this night, you must also distract the owner so I can put my magic fingers to work. That means you can lie or flirt with him, keep his attention on you as long as possible... "

" I don't really like girly magazines, can't I buy a paranormal one instead?" I asked.

" If you must..." He answered.

" So, Carl's convenience store then?" I asked.

" Yes..." He replied.

" Okay..." I nodded.

" Are you ready?" He smirked.

I nodded my head again at him, we quickly crossed the road together and let go of each others hands as we stepped onto the kerb on the other side of the street. I walked a head of Beyond, he linger back for a while well I walked to the newspaper stand. I stopped in front of the newspaper stand as I gave the owner of the stand a smile, I browsed through the different reading materials and chewed at my bottom lip. I've always hated newspaper stands, all the magazines were so trashy and top shelf reading material for creepy old men. I glanced at the young man wearing the yellow jacket standing next to me, he was to engrossed reading some magazine about guns to notice Beyond hovering behind him. I took a random paranormal magazine from the shelf and took my purse from my bag.

" Just this please..." I smiled at the owner of the newspaper stand and showed him the magazine. " How much is it?"

" 5 dollars..." He replied.

" Can have it for 3 dollars?" I asked. " The back of this magazine is ripped, are you meant to sell magazines in this kind of condition?"

" The price is still 5 dollars lady, it's all money to me..." Replied the owner. " Do you want it or not?"

" I'm not to sure now..." I answered. " Do you sell crime magazines?"

" We're all out of crime magazines until I get a delivery tomorrow, would you like me to put one aside for you?" He asked and ran his fingers through his greasy short brown hair as he spoke quietly to me. " But if you leave me your name and number I could call you maybe, it could be our little secret. I do like blonde girls, they seem to know how to have fun..."

" And who told you that?" I asked.

" No one, I learnt it from experience..." Laughed the owner slightly as he crossed his arms. " Why don't you hang around for a while, I'll walk you home and you could offer me some coffee. What do you say?"

" I'll pass on that offer if you don't mind, I don't think my older brother would approve..." I frowned and opened my purse. " I'll buy this one, 5 dollars wasn't it?"

" Suit you're self, you're the one missing out..." Smirked the owner. " Plenty more blondes in the sea, now if you don't mind paying for that magazine. I've got a lot of business to attend to before I close up, I've got a little blonde waiting for me at home..."

" You're disgusting human being!" I yelled.

I threw some screwed up dollars at the owner of the newspaper stand and quickly walked off down the street towards Carl's convenience store. It wasn't that far from the newspaper stand, I just hope Beyond managed to get that guy's wallet well I had to put up with that creepy owner. I put my paranormal magazine in my bag and looked over my shoulder as I walked into the alleyway by the convenience store. It was empty for once, there was normally a homeless man sheltering in this alley sometimes and I always gave him a few dollars when I saw him so he could get something warm to eat. I never told Beyond about it, he would most probably kill me for giving our money away like it was nothing but sweets.

It wasn't long before Beyond entered the alleyway, I gave him a smile and walked over to greet him as he pulled his hood down on his hoody. I gave him a hug and breathed in his jammy scent. I always loved the way he smelt even if his clothes were sticky sometimes, I pulled myself away from him and spoke quietly to him.

" That owner was disgusting, did you hear what he said to me?" I asked.

" I did, but you played your part as the decoy very well..." He smirked as he gently brushed some of my wig's fringe away from my eyes. " I'll pay him a little visit later on and teach him some manners. No one talks to my backup like that, I'll make sure he goes out of business for the next few days..."

" No violence, we're meant to be indiscreet..." I smiled.

" How about decapitation?" He asked.

" A big no to that!" I laughed.

" Spoil sport..." Chuckled Beyond.

" So, did you manage to get that guy's wallet?" I asked as I looked up at him and bit at my bottom lip. " Were you seen?"

" Yes, I managed to obtain his wallet and I was unnoticed as always. He was to engrossed in his reading to notice my sticky little fingers in his jacket pocket..." He answered. " I've got a surprise for you, I think you'll like it..."

" What kind of surprise?" I asked.

" A pleasant one..." He smirked.

" Tell me!" I smiled.

" We've hit a jackpot!" He smirked as he handed me the wallet and glanced over his shoulder. " It seems that the victim you chose for me paid off, there is over 200 dollars in his wallet. I believe that will cover next weeks rent, we're also have some extra pocket change as well..."

" Really?!" I asked.

" Yes..." He replied.

" Why would anyone carry that amount of money on them?" I frowned and opened the wallet as I bit at my bottom lip. " I bet it's something illegal, we should dump this wallet somewhere and forget we ever saw it..."

" Don't be silly my dear, nothing bad will come from that wallet..." He chuckled.

" I wish I had your positive attitude..." I sighed.

" You'll be fine, I need to go now..." He said quietly and kissed my right cheek. " I'll see you back at our apartment in a few hours, don't wait up for me..."

" Okay, I'll go and buy the weekly groceries then before I go home..." I smiled and put the wallet in my bag."I'll leave you some dinner in the oven, so don't be too late or it will get cold like before and I'm not getting out of bed to warm it up for you..."

" Alright, I won't be long..." He smirked.

" Do you need anything from the store?" I asked.

" A few newspapers would be nice, I would like to catch up on the local gossip..." He replied.

" Okay, I'll see you later on..." I smiled.

I watched Beyond put his hood back up on his hoody and walk out of the alleyway. I tucked some of my wig's hair behind my ear as I left the alleyway not long after him, I looked both ways down the street and walked through the entrance of the convenience store.


	4. Little Surprises

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.  
**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I've began to write The Wammy House memories as a separate fanfiction, I've done 2 chapters to it so far. It begins from when SJ is 8 and ends when she gets onto the plane to Los Angeles. **

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

I picked a plastic shopping basket up from a pile of them stacked by the convenience store's entrance door. I enjoyed grocery shopping, it was one of the only times I got to spend some time by myself and experience a little bit of freedom. Beyond did let me out by myself sometimes, but never to far away from our apartment. I brushed some of my wig's hair over my left shoulder as I looked over at the male checkout operator, I gave him a quick wave and walked down one of the store's aisles.

I stopped took a few packets of chicken flavoured noodles from one of the shelves, I always chose light food items when I was shopping by myself because I had to carry them all the way back to the apartment. I normally brought my shopping trolley bag with me, but seeing as it was Wednesday I would have stood out pulling a bright lime green trolley bag behind me and then Beyond would have complained about me walking to slow.

" I'll need some pasta sauce..." I mutter to myself as I placed a packet of spaghetti in the shopping basket and walked further down the aisle. " Also cheese, maybe some yogurt and cereal..."

I always spoke my shopping list quietly to myself when I was out shopping, it was easier than carrying a shopping list with me because I normally ended up losing it on my way to the store anyway. I stopped by some newspaper racks and placed the shopping basket down on the floor by my feet. There were so many different types of newspapers from business to local news, I'm not really sure what types of newspapers Beyond wanted me to buy. I sighed and chose two random newspapers from one of the racks, I hope he likes my choices because I'm not coming back to change any of them.

I quickly browsed through the other newspapers on the other rack, I bit at my bottom lip when one certain headline caught my eye. Lately there had been a lot of young blonde haired girls going missing in downtown Los Angeles, the police still had no leads on the culprit and now they believed that they were dealing with a serial killer. I took a deep breath as I picked the shopping basket back up from the floor, I just hope they find that culprit soon. It was even beginning to make me feel nervous like many other people in the neighborhood, I read that one of the young girls who went missing lived a few blocks away from my apartment building.

" Okay Elizabeth, keep it together..." I muttered to myself and continued walking along the aisle. " We'll be home before we know it cooking pasta, then we'll snuggle up on the sofa until B gets home and eat pasta until we pop..."

I picked a few more items of food from the shelves and headed over to the checkout. I placed my shopping basket down on the counter, I smiled at the male checkout operator and began to place my items of food onto the conveyor belt. I placed the shopping basket back on the pile of them stacked by the convenience store's entrance door, I took the stole wallet out of my bag and watched a female store assistant pack my grocery bags for me.

" So, what's the damaged?" I asked.

" That will be $65.65 please..." He replied. " Will you be paying by cash or card?"

" Cash..." I answered.

I paid for my groceries and put the stole wallet back in my bag, I picked my two grocery bags up from the counter and left the convenience store. At least I haven't got far to walk, my apartment building is only down the street and if I hurry it will only be a ten minute walk. But first I had to go to visit the all night pharmacy across the street from my apartment. I've felt a bit off lately and I needed to buy something to put my mind at ease. I've not mentioned anything to Beyond yet, but I think I maybe pregnant. I sighed as looked both ways down the street and made my way to the all night pharmacy.

* * *

I yawned as I rolled onto my side, I've been drifting in and out of sleep for the past few hours now. I felt so unsettled for some reason, it didn't help much with the hot weather we'd been having lately in Los Angeles and the air conditioning for the apartment was broken again. I half-opened my eyes and glanced over at the apartment's door, Beyond had still not returned home yet. I sighed to myself and pulled my blankets away my shoulder. I'm not really sure what time it is right now, but the apartment was dark and silent. I turned my bedside table's lamp on and sat up in my bed.

" Turn the lamp off, the light is disturbing my concentration!" I heard a familiar male voice say from somewhere around the apartment. " I'm trying to think!"

" B, is that you?" I asked.

" Yes..." He replied.

" Where are you?" I asked and glanced around the apartment. " I'm really not in the mood for any of your games right now. So you may as well show yourself before I go to the bathroom, if this your version of hide and seek then I'm not playing because you never play fair!"

" It's a secret my dear..." He chuckled. " Why don't you go and use the bathroom first, I'll be in full sight when you return back to our bed..."

" Fine, play your childish games until I get back then!" I sighed.

I jumped out of my bed and headed to the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door behind me, then turned the bathroom's light on and locked the door. I really hate when Beyond is in one of his strange playful moods, especially when he's hiding somewhere in the apartment and won't tell you where he his hiding place is until he jumps out on you. I tended to my business and washed my hands in the sink. I dried my hands on a towel and bit my lip as I looked at down at the bathroom's basket bin, the three pregnant's tests I had brought from the pharmacy all said positive. I'm not really sure how long I can hide this from Beyond though, but I'll have to say something soon because I must be nearly three months by now if I've got my menstruation cycle calculations right.

" Why do you build me up, buttercup, baby just to let me down and mess me around..." I sang quietly to myself as I looked down at my stomach and gently stroked it with my towel. " And then worst of all you never call, baby when you say you will but I love you still, I need you more than anyone darling..."

I threw my towel back over the side of bathtub and ran my fingers through my hair as I yawned. I looked up at the ceiling when the light bulb of the bathroom flickered, this is a normal occurrence that happens now and again in our apartment. The apartment building's wiring isn't brilliant, I know for a fact that our landlord Mr Porter is a skinflint. We've had so many power cuts since we moved into this place, Mr Porter won't even lift a finger or pay for repairs unless he's threatened in a violent manner or we offered to pay for the repairs our self.

" Backup! I think we're going to have power cut!" I yelled. " Light a few candle or something so I can find my way back to bed without tripping up on things!"

I watched the bathroom's light flicker out and frowned, I really hate power cuts. I ran my finger tips along the wall of the bathroom until I got to the door, I opened it partly and peeped my head around the door. I glanced around the dark apartment, I couldn't see a thing or Beyond for that matter. I stepped out of the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind me.

" Beyond..." I whispered.

I held my hands out in front of me and slowly made my way over to the kitchen in the dark, all I needed to do was get to the cupboard above the sink where we kept the candles. I knew this apartment like the back of my hand after living here for the past three years, but it was a whole different story when I'm wandering around in the dark and Beyond wasn't helping much when he wouldn't even answer me back.

" Backup, this isn't funny..." I whispered again. " Where are you?"

I stopped dead when I heard a scraping noise coming from the other side of the apartment, I glanced over my left shoulder and gulped. I held my hands out in front of me and continued walking towards the kitchen, I know what he's planning to do. But the problem is when his he planning to jump out and scare the living daylights out of me. I chewed at my bottom lip as I ran my finger tips over the kitchen's table top, I was nearly at the cupboard now.

" Do you need a light?" I heard an eerie voice whisper in my right ear. " Let me help you..."

I gasped when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, I was about to let out a scream and was stopped by a hand covering up my mouth. I rolled my eyes as the scent of sweet strawberry jam hit my nostrils, it's a good job I knew who it was or I'd most probably be dead by now if it was a stranger.

" Hush, no screaming..." He whispered in my ear again and removed his hand from my mouth. " We don't want to cause a disturbance and wake up our neighbors now, do we?"

" You nearly gave me a heart attack you idiot!" I frowned and pushed hims away from me. " What the hell do you think you're doing creeping around in the dark?!"

" I'm sorry if I frightened you my dear..." He said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. " You know me, I couldn't resist a frightened damsel in distress. Now stand still and I'll find those candles for you..."

I crossed my arms across my chest and listened to Beyond's footsteps shuffle across the floor, my heart was still beating fast. I'm wouldn't be surprised if he would be the cause of my death someday, but for now I had more important things to think about. I bit at my bottom lip and I walked over to Beyond, I saw a flicker of light as he began to lite a few of the candles with his silver lighter.

" Are you hungry?" I asked and picked two lit candles up from the counter side. " I can't really offer you anything hot to eat, but I could make you some strawberry jam sandwiches or a fruit mix if you like..."

" I'll eat the left over pasta, it should be fine cold..." He replied." Waste what, want not..."

" But it may not taste that good, it's been standing for a while now..." I sighed and carried the candles over to the kitchen table. " It will be all stuck together, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to eat it..."

I placed the two candles down on the table and watched Beyond perch himself on one of the chairs at the table. I gave him a weak smile as he picked his jar of strawberry jam up from the middle of the table,I walked back over to the counter and picked my saucepan up from the stove. I took a bowl from the draining board and made my way back over to the table.

"Will you eat with me? " He asked and opened his jar of strawberry jam. " There should be enough left over pasta for the both of use, it's bad manners to let a dinner guest eat alone..."

" And who said you were my dinner guest?" I asked.

" I did..." He smirked.

" I'm not really hungry at the moment, I actually had a lot of cheese with my pasta so I'm pretty full..."I answered as I placed the bowl down in front of him and spooned some of the cold pasta into his bowl. " I'm feeling quite queasy to be honest, so excuse me if I run to the bathroom unannounced. I think the cheese that I ate may have been off, so I'm apologizing now..."

" You're such a well-mannered young lady at times..." He chuckled.

" I had a great teacher..." I smiled and placed my saucepan down on the table. " Do you want anything to go with it? I'm not sure what we've got in the cupboards to go with the pasta, but I could put some cold tomato soup on it. It would give it some flavour and I could add chopped ham to it, does that sound okay to you?"

" That sounds extremely unpleasant..." He replied.

" I'm trying my best, it's hard not having any electricity to warm up your food for you Backup!" I pouted slightly and slumped down on a chair at the table. " Add strawberry jam to it or something then, it could taste nice I guess or just plan disgusting!"

" You're moody, did you get out on the wrong side of the bed not long ago?" He asked.

" No..." I replied.

" Then may I inquire how long you've felt nauseous for?" He asked.

" Just for the last few hours, but I've not been sleeping well lately..." I answered. " It would help if the air conditioning was working, I'm roasting like a pig in here! I'll have to go and see Mr Porter in the morning about it, I'll have to put my sweet act on to see if I can persuade him into fixing it for free..."

" No need, I'll persuade him instead..." He smirked.

" I don't think he'll open his door to you after last time, I'm surprised he didn't call the police..." I sighed.

" I thought I spoke to him in a very polite manner last time..." He chuckled and placed his jam jar lid down on the table. " Don't you think?"

" Threatening people with pocketknives doesn't count as polite, that's just plan rude..." I smiled slightly. " Eat your pasta before it gets more sticky..."

I watched him spooning some strawberry jam over his cold pasta with his hand, something tells me I'll have extra sticky finger prints to clean up in the morning. It still amuses me though till this very day how much he loves his strawberry jam, I'm not really sure when his addiction began or why he loves it so much. I leant on my hand and took a folk from the cutlery holder in the middle of the table, there is no way he his eating his pasta without a folk.

" Here..." I said and held the folk towards him. " You're other hand will get messy if you eat your pasta with it, I've got enough trouble keeping the apartment clean without your sticky fingers touching everything. I think we also may have a mice in the apartment to, I heard scratching noises when I was in bed a few hours ago..."

" Alright, I'll buy you some mouse traps tomorrow for a delightful gift of death for you..." He smirked and glanced at the folk in my hand. " I will use the folk just this once under the circumstance of my fingers causing a sticky mess around the apartment, but after tomorrow I'll go back to my old methods of eating my food. Do we have an agreement?"

" Agreed..." I replied.

Beyond took the folk from my hand and begin to eat his pasta. I laughed lightly at him and smiled when a piece of pasta fell from his folk, he even pulled a childish face over it. He really does eat like a child sometimes and ends up with more food down his shirt than in his mouth, this is one of the reason why I'm always falling behind with our laundry.

" So, where else did you go last night?" I asked.

" Just a few places, I've got another two wallets in my hoody pocket..." He answered.

" Can take a look at them?" I asked.

" Maybe later, I'm busy right now with my food..." He chuckled and licked some jam from his hand. " You should eat an apple if you're feeling under the weather, it's full of vitamin C and gives your immune system a boost..."

" An apple a day doesn't keep the doctor away, it doesn't work like that..." I smiled and looked over at a pile of dirty dishes by the sink. " I need to wash those dishes, I think I'll wash them before I go back to bed..."

" Elizabeth, I think we need to have a little conversation..." I heard him say." I need to inquire about something and I want you to be honest with me, I believe this subject is quite important or just very fragile..."

" Stop calling me Elizabeth, you make me feel nervous every time you use my real name..." I sighed.

" Elizabeth..." He I heard him say with a chuckle. " Elizabeth Mirabella Mayhem..."

" Shut up!" I frowned.

" But we need to talk..." I heard him say.

I turned my attention back to Beyond and watch him eat some of his strawberry jam covered pasta, he looked serious about whatever he wanted to talk to me about. I'm not sure what I've done wrong, I actually don't think I've done anything wrong for a while now and I know for a fact that I've not left the apartment without his permission.

" Are you expecting?" He asked.

" What!" I gasped and got up from my chair. " What makes you think that?!"

" Just a few observations I've made about you, you've not been yourself for the last months now..." He replied as he spooned some more of his pasta into his mouth. " You've been craving my strawberry jam lately which is unusual , you've been having mood swings and you've gained some weight. I also found some pregnancy tests in the bathroom's bin, so you can't deny any of my observations my dear..."

I slightly frowned to myself and walked over to the kitchen stink, I knew he would find out sooner or later. I just wanted to hide it from him for a bit longer, I only found out that I was pregnant a few hours ago.

" Is it mine?" He asked.

" Of course it's yours!" I answered and turned the sink's taps on. " What do you take me for?! I'm not sleeping around if that's what you're tying to say, I'm always with you anyway so you know I'm telling the truth!"

" Alright, you don't have to get worked up about it..." He chuckled.

" Okay then, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

" Hush my dear, I need a few moments to myself to gather my thoughts..." He answered.

I looked over my shoulder at Beyond and watched him eat the rest of his pasta, I guess he's taken the news quiet well or I'm hoping he's taking the news well. It was sometimes hard to read him, but I bet he's probably playing every known scenario out in his head right now like I did when I found out myself that I was pregnant. I turned both of sink's taps off and picked a dirty saucepan up from the draining board, I just hope he says something soon because I hate awkward silences.

I washed all the dishes and wiped down all of the kitchen counter's sides down, he still hasn't said anything to my yet which worries me. I threw my dishcloth in the sink and blew out one of the candles by the stove. I looked back over at Beyond and watched as he stepped down from his chair.

" You're going to burn your hair if you're not careful my dear..." He smirked and picked his blow up from the table." I believe it would be an unpleasant experience, also it would stink our apartment out and we've got no vanilla scented candles to cover up the odor of burnt hair..."

I glanced at a lit candle near me and leaned back against the kitchen counter, I guess burning your hair would be an unpleasant experience. I watched Beyond walk over to the sink, he placed his bowl down on the side and looked over at me. His face was blank, I really have no idea what he his thinking or what he was about to say.

" Let's keep it..." He said quietly.

" Are you serious?" I asked and walked slowly over to him. " You do know babies are a lot of hard work, they need feeding and changing. Then there's the crying part and the constant attention they crave, can we even afford to look after baby? What if there is more than one baby! What if I'm carrying twins!"

" Calm down, you're not carrying twins..." He smirked.

" And how do you know?" I asked.

" I have my ways of knowing, you should learn to trust me more often..." He replied.

I groaned loudly and covered my eyes up with my hands, this is crazy. I'm not sure if I could cope with baby, I don't even know how to look after one for a start. I always dreamed of having a family someday, but not in these kind of circumstances and especially not with Beyond. I know it sounds horrible, but I'm not sure what kind of Father he would be for a child and what if he walked out on me. How would I cope looking after a child all by myself?

" SJ, are you alright?" He asked.

" Yeah, I'm just trying to get my head around it all..." I answered and uncovered my eyes. " Are you sure about this? There is no turning back after making a big decision like this, children are for life..."

" And not just for Christmas, I know..." He chuckled.

" I'm being serious!" I frowned.

" Just think of it as an adventure, our adventure with a little person created in our own image..." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged tightly. " A unique little life with my intellectual knowledge and your creativity, it would go far in life..."

" Or it could lead a normal life..." I sighed.

" I could have a little successor of my own, someone to carry on my name..." He whispered and snuggled his face into my hair. " My own little prodigy, I could teach it so many devilish and monstrous things. I'm beginning to like the idea of having a child around the apartment now, sweet untainted chaos..."

" Children aren't toys B, they're little people with their own personalities..." I said quietly and pulled myself away from him. " I'm going back to bed, I need to sleep on this baby idea..."

" Would you like me to buy you a doll to practice on?" He asked.

" Why do I need a doll when I've got you?" I asked and kissed his cheek. " Goodnight Backup, we'll talk more about it in the morning and I'll have to make a doctor's appointment. I want to make sure everything is okay with our baby first, then we'll go from there..."

" Alright, until the morning then my dear..." He smirked.


	5. Unwanted Visitor

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I've began to write The Wammy House memories as a separate fanfiction, I've done three chapters to it so far. It begins from when SJ is 8 and ends when she gets onto the plane to Los Angeles.**

**Sorry for the late update, my laptop has been broken and I had to rewrite all of chapter 5 again! I can't even remember what I wrote now, so it probably won't be the same as before. But now that I've got my laptop back I can get back to work!**

**Chapter 5! **

* * *

I picked my last piece of my sandwich up from my plate as I swung my hips to some music playing on the radio, I'm in a really good mood this evening even if I wasn't allowed to leave the apartment by myself any more. It had been a week since Beyond had found out that I was pregnant with his child, he's become more over protected of me lately and won't take me out anywhere after dark. He watches over me like hawk most days when he his around, he makes sure I'm eating a healthy balanced diet each day and that I get enough exercise by taking me for short walks in the park near out apartment at least four times a week in the mornings.

Everything seems to okay with our baby, we've been to the doctors and he his happy with the baby's development. I found out that I'm 3 months and 2 weeks pregnant, the baby is due around the 18th of January 2003. I've been booked in for a scan at the hospital on the 22nd of July, to be honest I'm kind of excited about it and even Beyond showed some slight interest in the scan even if he's been acting more stranger than normal lately.

I've been finding newspaper cuttings of fonts all around the apartment, I'm not sure what he's up to and I know for a fact it's probably not good. I've approached him several times and asked him what he's planning to do with the font cut outs, but he always tells me to mind my own business. So I've decided to leave him alone for now, but I'm not giving up until I find out what he's up to though. Beyond is out right now, today is Wednesday and that means he's out doing the weekly pick pocketing. He doesn't want me to go out with him any more as his lookout, he wants me to stay in the apartment and take it easy. It's hard to take it easy though when I've got loads of chores to catch up on, but he's gotten into the habit of buying me books now to pass the time when I'm stuck in the apartment. Don't get me wrong, it's nice that he's looking out for me and I appreciate it. But I've started to become a bit stir-crazy, I would like to go out by myself just the once even if it's to the local convenience store down the street.

I popped my last piece of my sandwich into my mouth and picked a pile of dirty laundry up from the kitchen counter, since I'm not allowed to leave the building by myself any more it gives me a chance to catch up on my chores. The apartment as become untidy in the last week with the font cut outs and Beyond's dirty clothes scattered all over the place, I'm normally pretty good at keeping on top of my chores and keeping the apartment clean. But lately it's becoming more of a challenge with the mystery blood stains on Beyond's clothes, it seems like I'm doing more laundry instead of cleaning these days. The first time he came home with blood stains on his clothes he had a nasty cut on his hand, he told me someone had tried to mug him and that he had cut his hand fighting the mugger off. But when it happened again he told me not to worry about it, but the problem is I do worry about it and it makes it worse when he won't tell me what he his up to.

I glanced at my wrist watch and saw that it had just turned 9pm, this was the only safe time do to the laundry without anyone seeing Beyond's blood stained clothes. I dropped the dirty clothes into my laundry basket and carried my basket over to my bed, I guess I should check for dirty clothes under my bed to. I placed my basket down on my bed, I got onto my knees and lifted the bed-sheet up from the floor.

" Let's see what surprises I'll find under the bed today..." I sighed.

Lately Beyond had gotten into the habit of sleeping under the bed, he would stay under there all night sometimes eating strawberry jam and cutting fonts from newspapers well chuckling to himself. On numerous of occasions I've had to bang on the mattress to tell him to keep his chuckling to limit, he just bangs back and tells me to keep my sound to a limit. I looked under my bed, it was a terrible mess under there with empty jam jars, stacks of old newspapers and a pile of empty wallets.

" It's been confirmed, Backup as defiantly become a hoarder..." I smiled, I continued to rummage around under the bed and pulled a face when I touched a sticky patch on the floor. " I'm going to have to talk to him about this mess, we'll end up with cockroaches at this rate!"

I took a few of the empty jam jars from under my bed and placed them by my bedside table. I took another look under the bed and noticed one of Beyond's black hoodys draped over a pile of red ring binders, I pulled the hoody away from them and threw it into my laundry basket. I bit at my bottom lip as I glanced around the apartment, I looked back under my bed and reached for one of the ring binders. I've never really noticed these ring binders before under the bed, I'm guessing they're new and belong to Beyond. I took one of the ring binders from the pile and leant back against my bed, I guess a little peep in one of them won't hurt.

" Let's see..." I said to myself and opened the ring binder.

I tilted my head as I scanned through what looked like notes in many plastic wallets, they were all written in Roman Numerals with newspaper cuttings and photographs attached to them. I placed the ring binder down in front of me, I carefully took some newspaper cuttings out of one of the wallets labelled The Malibu Axe Murders. I read through the newspaper cutting as I slightly frowned to myself, it was about a local serial killer who targeted young male college students and brutality murdered them with an axe before dumping their victims bodies in Malibu Lagoon near the ocean. When the police found the first victim's body they wrote it off as a random shark attack because the body was in tatters, but when another three male students bodies were found in the lagoon they turned the random theory of a shark attack into the notion that they were dealing with a serial killer.

" Why would Beyond be collecting things like this?" I asked myself.

I carefully put the newspaper cuttings back into the plastic wallet, I continued to flicked through the ring binder and stopped on a plastic wallet labelled The Limestone Beheader. I glanced over at the apartment door when I heard a knock, I quickly closed the ring binder and placed it back under the bed, I wonder who could be knocking at this hour? I know for a fact that it can't be Beyond because he won't be back until the early hours of the morning and he also as a key with him. I picked my laundry basket up from my bed, I carried it over to the apartment door and peeped through the door's peep-hole.

" Great!" I sighed to myself as I saw Mr Porter our landlord standing on the other side of the apartment door. " I wonder what he wants?"

I quickly placed my laundry basket down by the wall, I ran over to the kitchen table and picked my blond wig up from the table. Mr Porter as never seen me without my blonde wig on, so it was important that I kept it that way. I carefully put my wig on as I walked back over to the door, I took the chain off the door and unlocked it. I slowly opened the door and peeped my head around it, I just hope he's not had a complaint about Beyond chucking loudly again from one of our neighbors. I looked up at him, he was a very tall and stocky middle-aged man. He always wore baggy brown trousers, brightly coloured tightly fitting shirts and a pair of dirty blue bunny rabbit slippers. I gave him a weak smile as I itched my nose, he wasn't the most hygienic of people and smelt of tobacco mixed with the smell of sweat most of the time. I watched him quickly glance both ways down the corridor, he seemed agitated for some reason which is very rare from his normal laid back antisocial attitude.

" Is there a problem Mr Porter?" I asked.

"Miss Tayler, I'm here for your rent..." He replied and ran his fingers through his dark balding hair. " It's late!"

" But the rent is due today, how can it be late?" I asked.

" Don't be smart with me girl!" He frowned.

" I wasn't intending to be smart..." I smiled slightly and opened the apartment door wide. " I was just stating a fact, how can that be smart?"

" Do you have your rent or not?!" He said with a hit of anger in his voice as he rested his hand on the door frame. " I've got bills to pay myself you know! I'm in a hurry, so pay up now!"

" But my Brother was meant to be posting the rent money under your door before he left for work this evening, I even put the money in an envelope myself for him..." I said quietly. " He must have been running late for work or something, he'll probably post it when he gets back home..."

" Then it seems like we've got a problem, when is Brother due back from work?" He asked.

" Not until the early hours of the morning, he's doing a double shift this evening..." I answered.

" Damn it!" He frowned as he slammed his fist against the door frame. " What will I do now?!"

I chewed at my bottom lips as I watched Mr Porter run one of his hands over his face, he half groaned and took a handkerchief from his trouser pocket. He stepped away from the apartment's doorway, he looked so stressed and on edge. I'm not sure what personal problems he's having right now, but I hope he goes away soon because he's making me feel uneasy. He wiped some sweat away from his brow as he muttered something under his breath to himself, he quickly glanced at me and cleared his throat.

" Miss Tayler, do you have any money in your apartment to cover this weeks rent?" He asked calmly, he put his handkerchief back in his trouser's pocket and took a step towards me. " This way the problem will be solved, it's very urgent that your rent is paid on time this week. I'll knocked $20.00 of next weeks rent if you can pay it up front right now, it's a matter of life or death for me!"

" Well, I've got about $60.00 in my purse..." I replied. " Maybe I could owe you the rest until my Brother gets home, I'll make sure he posts the rest under your door the minute he gets back from work..."

" That's not good enough though, I need your rent money in full now!" He yelled.

" Please don't raise your voice at me, there is no need for you to talk to me in such an aggressive manner!" I frowned, I took hold of the door handle and blew my wig's fringe away from my eyes. " If you carry on shouting like this then the neighbours will hear, they may call the police!"

" Fine then! Give me half of your rent money now and bring the rest of it to my apartment in the morning..." He said in a more calmer tone. " But make sure the other half of the rent is paid by 7am, any later and your rent will be doubled next week. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head at Mr Porter, I told him to wait in the corridor well I went and got him half of the rent money. I sighed as I partly closed the apartment door behind me and walked over to the kitchen table. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but he's never spoken to me like that before. I took my purse from my bag and emptied my money onto the table. I glanced over my shoulder when I heard a creaking sound, I watched as Mr Porter walked into my apartment and I picked my bag up from the table.

" What do you think you're doing?" I asked, I put my purse back into my bag and zipped it up. " I told you to wait in the corridor for me, you can't just walk into people's homes uninvited!"

" I've changed my mind, I'll be needing an item of value to go with your half rent for insurance purposes..." He replied and smirked slightly as he walked over to the kitchen. " This way I'll know I'll receive your other half of your rent on time, I just need to take a quick look around your apartment to see what you own..."

" You can't just come barging into my home like this, we have tenant rights!" I frowned.

" Landlord rule 47!" He replied and picked one of my books up from the kitchen counter." If the tenant is late paying their rent, then an item of equal value will be taken from their apartment and will be held by the landlord until the rent is paid in full..."

" You're making that up, there are no set rules for the apartments!" I frowned.

" It's in the tenant agreement, haven't you read the updated tenant letters I send out to each of the apartments every three months?" He asked.

" I don't deal with the mail, my Brother always checks it and makes sure it's all kept in order..." I replied.

" Then there you go, it seems that you're in the wrong..." He sighed and threw my book on the floor. " There is nothing of value in your apartment, it's nothing but a trash pile..."

I placed my bag back down on the kitchen table as I watched Mr Porter walk into the living room area of our apartment, I quickly picked my money up from the table top and followed after him. He was eyeing up every single thing in our apartment that we owned, we didn't really keep any items of value on show and kept most things of importance hidden under the floorboards under the bed. I stopped dead when he stopped next to my bed, I watched him running his finger tips over the bed sheets with a smug look on his face. I cleared my throat and held my money out towards him.

" We don't own anything of value, so you may as well just take all the money that I've got on me and leave!" I said sternly.

" No yet, I know a lot of my tenants keep their values close by to them when they sleep..." He mumbled and looked over at my bedside table. " I've learned this little trick over the last 15 years of being a landlord, it's not the first time I've had to take drastic measures with my tenants. I know the most treasured of items are kept closest to their heart or their beds, it's how it works sometimes..."

" We really don't own anything of value, I'm not a lair..." I sighed.

I watched as Mr Porter opened my bedside table's draw, he gave me a sly smile and began to rummage around in the draw. I walked over to him and placed my money down on my bedside table, he was right about people keeping their most treasured items near them when they slept. I wasn't allowed to bring many of my belonging with me when I left England with Beyond, he told me to take a few little trinkets with me and a few photographs of my family which he kept in his memory box for me. I frowned to myself when he threw a few old bracelets that belong to my Great Aunt Thora on my bed, I tried to grab hold of his hand only to get it slapped away from him with a harsh glare and some verbal abuse.

" Mr Porter, will you please stop that!" I frowned as I rubbed at my hand. " You're going to break something!"

" Will you shut up, I'm almost finished here!" He yelled and continued to rummage around in my draw. " Ah, what do we have here then? This looks valuable, I think I've just hit the jackpot..."

I watched as Mr Porter took a little blue box from my draw, I slightly shook my head at him and picked my money back up from the bedside table. I held my hand and my money out towards him, there was no way I was going to let him leave the apartment with that little blue box. He shooed my hand away from him and snatched the money from my other hand. He stuffed the money in his trouser pocket, he opened the little blue box and smirked to himself.

" What a pretty little necklace, I bet you could get a nice little sum of money for this at the pawnbrokers down the street..." He said and snapped the little blue box shut. " Nice doing business with you Miss Tayler, I'll keep your necklace safe until I receive the rest of your rent in the morning. Try to have a good night, I hope to see you bright and early in the morning..."

I itched the back of my head as Mr Porter began walking over to the apartment door, I quickly followed after him and grabbed hold of his arm. I dragged my feet along the floor only to be shook off by him, I quickly grabbed hold of his arm again and let out a yelp as he roughly grabbed hold of my arm. He pulled me around to face him and glared down at me, I could tell he was now angry with me for my attempts of trying to stop him. I bit at my bottom lip as his grip on my arm tightened, I watched him look over at my laundry basket and groaned when he led me over towards it.

" I noticed some blood stained clothes in your laundry basket that belong to your Brother, where exactly does he work?" He asked.

" He works in a slaughterhouse, the company is called Yonekyu..." I answered.

" I see, does he ever bring any fresh meat home?" He asked.

" No never, we don't eat much meat..." I answered quietly. " Will you please give me my Mother's necklace back, I'll give you anything!"

" That's to bad, just be grateful that I'm letting you off more lightly than some of my tenants..." He mumbled.

Mr Porter stopped me by my laundry basket, he let go of my arm and put my little blue box in his pocket. I rubbed at my arm as I watched him take his handkerchief from his trouser pocket, he wiped some more sweat away from his brow again and itched the back of his neck. He put his handkerchief back in his pocket and rested his hand on my shoulder.

" I want you and not your Brother to deliver the other half of the rent money to me in the morning, I also think we should keep this little mishap we've had to ourselves..." He said quietly, he slowly ran his hand down my back and stopped at my hip. " I don't think it's wise that your Brother finds out about this, I don't think I want to deal with one of his violent outbursts again. Do we have an understanding?"

" But Mr Porter, you don't have to take my belongings..." I said quietly.

" I said do we have an understanding?!" He frowned.

I slightly nodded my head at him, he gently tapped my cheek and left the apartment. I touched my cheek and glanced around the apartment as I bit at my bottom lip, did Mr Porter just threaten me? I looked over at the apartment door, I quickly rushed over to it and locked it. I'm not leaving the apartment to do the laundry tonight, not after the way he just spoke and behaved towards me. I pulled my wig from my head, I dropped it into my laundry basket and headed towards the bathroom. I took my t-shirt off as I walked through the doorway of the bathroom, I threw it on the floor and locked the bathroom door behind me. I turned the bathroom light on and leant back against the bathroom door as I took a few deep breaths.

" What am I going to do?" I asked myself quietly, I walked over to the bathtub and ran my fingers through my hair. " Backup won't let me take the rent money by myself, how will I get my Mother's necklace back?"

I turned the shower on in the bathtub, I took off the rest of my clothes and folded them up. I placed my folded clothes on the floor with my t-shirt, I looked at my reflection in a bathroom cabinet's mirror and sighed to myself. My arm where Mr Porter had grabbed me was starting to bruise, I'm not sure how I'll hide the bruising from Beyond and I know he'll question me if he see's it. I got into the shower and let the hot water wash away the horrible grubby feeling of Mr Porter's touch away from my skin as I hummed along to the radio that I could heard playing from the kitchen. I quickly washed my hair with some vanilla scented shampoo, I grabbed my white towel from the towel rail and turned the shower off. I dried myself, got changed into a blue long-sleeved baggy top and towel dried my hair.

" SJ, I'm home! Where are you?!" I heard Beyond call with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. " Come out, come out wherever you are! I've brought you a bottle orange juice for your vitamin C intake!"

" I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a moment!" I replied.

I quickly picked my dirty clothes up from the floor, I threw them into straw laundry basket and grabbed my towel from the side of the bathtub. I unlocked the bathroom door and opened it wide as I took a deep breath, now I've got to pretend like everything is fine. I closed the bathroom door behind me, I looked over into the kitchen and saw Beyond standing on the kitchen counter. I continued to towel dry my hair as I watched him rummaging around in a cupboard above the stink, I cleared my throat and painted a fake smile on my face.

" You're back early, slim pickings?" I asked as I wrapped my towel around my head and walked over to the sofa. " Mr Porter as been around tonight, you must have forgotten to post the rent money under his door before you went out. It's not like you to forget something important like that, he wasn't in the best of moods over it and I ended up paying half of the rent money out of my purse..."

" It must have slipped my memory just this once, my mind as been else where of late ...'" He replied, he took a packet of biscuits from the cupboard and closed the door. " I shall go and pay it in the morning, I'll take half of the rent money out of the envelope for you and put it in your purse. Hopefully he wasn't to unpleasantly with you like he his with me sometimes, if so he'll be feeling the tickling end of my pocketknife..."

" N-n-no, no he was fine with me..." I mumbled.

" Then why did you stutter at the beginning of your sentence?" He asked.

" I'm just cold, I'll warm up in a while..." I replied and watched him jump down from the kitchen counter. " Why are you back so early?"

" I thought I'd come home early for once, my heart wasn't into it tonight..." He answered. " But fear not though my dear, I've had a very easy pickings this night. Someone had two wallets on them, so I've got four wallets instead of three..."

" That's good, we could do with the extra money now anyway I guess..." I smiled.

" Yes, we should begin a successor fund for my little junior in your womb..." He chuckled and unzipped his hoody as he smirked slightly at me. " You seem to have fallen behind with your chores, may I enquire why you've not done the laundry this night?"

" I felt a bit sick, so I went for long hot bubble bath instead..." I answered.

" Morning sickness?" He asked.

" It's nearly 10:45pm, how can it be morning sickness?" I asked, I sat down on sofa and wrapped a purple fleece around myself. " I just felt nauseous after I ate tonight, I think I just need a good nights sleep. I'll be right as rain in the morning, then I can finish off my chores and maybe go to the convenience store by myself in the day for once. You know, just for change..."

I watched him take his hoody off and throw it over the back of a chair at the table, he gave me a look that said no. He didn't even have to say any words, I know he'll never let me out of his sight well I'm carry his child or do what I want for that matter. He always called the baby his successor, I hated when he did it because it makes me think he's got a plan of some kind for an innocent unborn child who isn't even part of this world yet.

" Oh sweet Elizabeth, where do you get your preposterous ideas from?" He asked." You know I'll not allow you to leave the building by yourself, I'll escort you there myself with a shopping list in the morning..."

" Fine then..." I sighed.

" Have you ever wondered how rain can be right, it's nothing but a insignificance for me... " He replied as he looked at an empty jam jar on the kitchen table. " Unless you're plant of any form, then you've got a need for it. I dislike the rain for one, it makes mud when it mixes with dirt and makes the world look filthy. Do we have anymore strawberry jam?"

" There's half a jar in the fridge, we need to buy some more..." I answered.

" But still, you maybe taking on too much my dear. I could help you with the upkeep of the apartment if you like..." He yawned.

" It's okay, I'll manage somehow..." I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. " You do enough as it is, I'll get on top of everything tomorrow and write a shopping list. I only want a few things from the convenience store, just a few feminine items, some toiletries and your strawberry jam of course..."

" Alright..." He smirked.

I watched him get the jar of jam from the fridge, he walk from the kitchen and stepped up onto the sofa. He stared at his refection in a wall mirror above the sofa and chuckled to himself. I took my towel from my head as I watched him running one of his fingers under his eye, he then walked his finger tips down his right cheek and ran his tongue along his top lip. He dropped the packet of biscuits down on the sofa as he slightly lifted up his chin, he looked to left and then to right with a smirk on his face.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" I'm studying my facial features, not all of my features are similar to his..." He replied.

" Similar to whose features?" I asked.

" No one important, I'm taking mental notes..." He answered, he sat down in a perched position on the sofa and unscrewed his lid from the jam jar." Nothing for you to worry about, why don't you go to sleep. I need some quiet time to think and gather my thoughts, you're talking will only interrupt me..."

" Okay, would you like me to post the rent money under Mr Porter's door in the morning?" I asked quietly as I folded up my towel. " That way you could sleep in for once, I know you've had trouble sleeping lately..."

" I'll deal with the rent in the morning, now why don't you get some sleep and rest your tired eyes instead..." He smirked.

" But I could post it, I'll be walking right past his apartment in the morning on my way to the laundry room..." I sighed and placed my folded up towel down on the coffee table. " I really think you should have more than 5 hours of sleep a day, you're end up making yourself ill or even worse..."

" Hush Elizabeth, I'll deal with the rent in the morning..." He smirked. " Now go to sleep, I think my little successor needs it's rest to..."

" Okay then, but just remember to post it..." I sighed, I got up from the sofa and walked over to my bed. " Good night and try to get some sleep..."

" Goodnight..." He chuckled.


End file.
